lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Catherine Harrison
Grant Harrison |status = Imprisoned |playedby = Virginia Kull |first = "Reparations" }} Catherine Harrison is a woman who was manipulated by her grandfather Grant to accuse Dwight Talcott of rape. History While she was growing up her grandfather tried to raise Catherine to be a racist but she refused. When she was older she got a job as a teacher in a public school where she met Dwight Talcott, who delivered fresh vegetables to the school in the parking lot he once mutters towards her "effing bitch". One night her best friend and roommate Isabelle Wright hears her scream and runs into her room to find her awake and her window open. Isabelle then takes her to the hospital. While Detectives Elliot Stabler and Fin Tutuola question Catherine Isabelle keeps saying it must have been one of her students even though Catherine denies any of her students would do such a thing. When Fin takes Isabelle out the room she tells Stabler that she was raped by Isabelle's brother Kevin Wright. Her grandfather Grant then comes to check on Catherine. When Grant tells Catherine that she should move in with him she refuses but Stabler advises her that it would be best if she lived somewhere else during the investigation. She explains to her grandfather that she wasn't really raped but he tells her that she has to say she was raped and that if she didn't nobody would believe her Later while her grandfather is helping her move Catherine and Isabelle argue about Catherine accusing her brother of rape. When it is revealed that Kevin did not rape her Stabler tells Catherine and asks her to tell how she was raped again much to her grandfather's irritation. When Stabler tells her they have evidence that someone from the school she teaches at was in her apartment that night she remembers Dwight and tells the detective about him. In court after she tells the jury about how she was "assaulted" Dwight's cousin and attorney Jonah Dekker uses the fact that she at first accused Kevin of rape to discredit her and points out how her room was dark during the incident which cases her grandfather Grant to have an outburst on the courtroom. When Dwight is pleading guilty he says that he was going to rape Catherine but couldn't bring himself to do so after remembering the night his mother was raped. When she learns that her grandfather and his friends brutalized and gang raped Dwight's mother she is extremely shocked and horrified, Casey then asks her if she was raped and she admits that she wasn't and that she only said she was because her grandfather told her that nobody would believe her unless she said she was raped. She is then arrested for perjury. When her grandfather asks what is happening Stabler tells him about how she is being arrested because of his bad advice. When Grant tells Catherine he will help her, she denies his assistance and berates her grandfather for what he made her do. In the hallway she and Dwight meet again. Dwight offers his sympathies. Category:Academic personalities Category:Females Category:SVU Characters Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Con Artists Category:Imprisoned Characters